


Consume

by b_liotard



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Kink, M/M, Vampires, Witchcraft, yeah....there's lots of blood lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liotard/pseuds/b_liotard
Summary: This an EXTREMELY late gift to myriadus' for tumblr's cow chop secret santa, a "visualization" of her fic linked below (I recommend reading that b4 looking at this bc i'm bad at comics and the pacing is terrible). I'm posting this here bc tumblr screwed over their nsfw artists lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myriadus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SPN AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/448499) by myriadus. 



> Hey, uuuh this is my first (maybe only?) post on here lol. I hope Gina and the rest of y'all like it!! ♥♥♥  
> [the title and lyrics below are from Kings Of Leon's "Sex On Fire"]

_Soft lips are open_  
_Them knuckles are pale_  
_Feels like you're dying_  
_You're dying_

 

 


	2. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the rest of it!!


End file.
